Heard You Got Laid
by Jump In A Hole
Summary: Mac gets a visit from an old friend. MacCassidy friendship, mentions of MacDick relationship.


**So, this has also been sitting in a notebook for the past year, and I decided to post it.  
Characters/Pairings: MacCassidy friendship, mentions of MacDick relationship, Parker, VeronicaLogan relationship**

Mac was looking at herself in the mirror, staring into her own eyes

Mac was looking at herself in the mirror, staring into her own eyes. She'd never thought this day would come. And even if it did, she had never planned on following tradition. Maybe a black dress, or jeans and a t-shirt.

But here she was, standing in her dressing room, waiting for her father to come in. She laughed a little at her quickness to conform, but she really did love her dress. Her lovely, simple, white dress. She'd even gone so far as going with the age-old rhyme. Something old – her grandmothers pearl earrings. Something new – the bracelet Logan and Veronica gave her at the wedding shower. Something borrowed – a necklace lent to her from Parker. Something blue – the garter she wore under the dress.

"Hey Mac." She suddenly heard a voice. One that she had not heard in about three years.

"Cassidy?" She asked curiously, turning around to see the face of her psychotic, dead boyfriend. He was casually sitting on top of the couch at the other side of the room.

"Oh, were you expecting someone else? Because I can…" He trailed off, gesturing with his hands that he could leave.

"No, no it's… fine. You, uh… Wow, long time, no see." Mac remembered Veronica mentioning dreams about Lilly coming to see her, but she'd never imagined that he would ever come to see her. On the day of her wedding, no less.

"I guess it has bee a while, hasn't it? Been almost, what three years now?"

"Next month is the, um… anniversary." Mac informed him.

"Yeah…" He nodded, smiling his awkward smile. Mac felt like she was going to cry. The last time she had seen him was at the Neptune Grand. He was lying on the bed next to her, disappointed that he could perform. She had tried to comfort him, but he was ignoring her, so she decided to give him some space and go take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, he was gone. The funeral was closed casket, which she thanked, probably Dick, for.

His suicide had damaged her almost beyond repair. It left her in therapy for more than two years. She was just getting over him fully. His name could be said without a mental breakdown from her. She could not look at pictures of them yet, but she was getting there. And now here he was, all smiling and talking to her – real or not – and she felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

She remembered having dreams, nightmares really, about that night. Sometimes she saw him kill himself. Sometimes he killed her. He killed Veronica sometimes too. But he was always angry and spiteful, never kind like the boy she loved. This kid in front of her, this version of him, was her favorite version. The kind and loving one. And what scared her is that the cruel version is hiding somewhere in him, just waiting to come out. But this was somehow different that the dreams. In fact, she was pretty sure she was awake.

"What are you doing here?" She finally spoke, her words demanding and angry. She didn't want him here, because she knew she was going to start crying soon, and he didn't deserve to see her tears.

"You need closure Mac." He informed her.

"I already have closure." She countered his accusation.

"No, you don't. Don't lie to me Mac. I know you; I've been watching you. You may have moved on, but you aren't over me. You'll never be over me, not unless you face your demons."

"It's just so hard!" She angrily yelled, tears slowly spilling out of her eyes. "I had no idea what you were going though. You did horrible things and you were dealing with so much. You didn't trust anyone, not even me, which is what makes me sad. I thought… I thought you really loved me when you said it. I believed you, only to find out you were lying to my face the entire time. When everything came out after you… after Veronica figured everything out. Our relationship, it was just a game to you. It was a cover, to help you pretend." All the emotions from that night were coming back. Anger, confusion, sadness.

"Aw, come on Mac. You know I loved you. I couldn't lie to you, I just couldn't tell you what I'd done. Because then you would have left me and I would've been alone. I didn't tell you to protect you from my horrible childhood. My life was pretty screwed up, and you were the one good thing in it. And even though he was a pretty horrible brother, Dick was an okay part too. I figure he was treating me like he treated everyone else, trying to help me fit in. He was an ass, but he couldn't help it. Didn't have a good role model."

"And you did?"

"Well, I had you." He smiled again, and Mac felt all her unwanted feelings slowly going away. Not just being pushed to the back of her mind to resurface later, but leaving her completely. "So, I uh, heard you got laid…" He chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I did. It was pretty awesome, too."

"Well, I would have figured as much. Whenever I was checking in on you, you were either starting to, in the middle of, or had just finished having sex. It was like once it finally happened, that's all you could think about. Didn't figure you for a sex fiend, Mac." He laughed a little, and so did she. It made her happy that she could laugh about this stuff, with Cassidy especially. "And your choice of partners… Wow, did you it your head or something?"

"Hey, he's good at what he does. Very good." Mac thought back to this morning, on top of the kitchen table. And then under it.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. You're not faulted for using him for sex. I've heard stories of his… sex-capades. But, seriously, marrying the guy? What are you smoking?"

"Hey! He's changed. Your… incident changed him." She said, not being able to bring herself to say death. "He's a good guy know. Might even go as far as saying he's grown up."

"Ha! Dick and grown up don't belong in the same sentence. My brother will never grow up. The guy will always be a kid at heart. Just a happy little, drinking, oversexed child." He joked.

"But that's why I love him. He's so easy to be around, and he's good with kids, and he's good at cheering you up. He's just, Dick."

"Well, it's nice to see you so happy. And it's good you found someone, even if it is Dick Casablancas."

"It's nice to know you approve."

"You know, I think off all the guys you've dated, he's my favorite." He said, making Mac smile.

"So…you gonna stick around? Maybe see some more people?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"I might stay for a week or two. See some more people. Just want to say congrats on being happy, Mac. You deserve it."

"Thanks Cassidy. You know, you deserve it too."

"And good luck with the kids." He commented, ignoring her words. "They're gonna be gorgeous, considering their genes, but they're gonna be a handful too. Just warning you."

"Wait, am I…"

"Can't say… Maybe…" He trailed off, shrugging. "Okay, I'm going to go. Wouldn't want you to be late for your own wedding, now would we." He kidded, smiling again.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then, Cassidy." She said, slightly hopeful. Now that she had her closure, she kind of wished she could see him around more.

"No, you won't." he said truthfully, and then as quickly as he'd come, he was gone.

**So, that's it. If you loved it, hated it, liked it, or have any thoughts about it, review. Please no bashing, but constuctive criticism is nice. And if you're going to review, a little more than **_Awesome! Loved it! _**would be much appreciated. Maybe was what was so awesome, or why you loved it? Thanks for reading, even if you think it sucks. **


End file.
